


Ours is The Fraternal Fury

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Female Stannis, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert/Fem!Stannis, champion, longing, mirroring</p><p> For <a href="http://gameofships.livejournal.com/">Game of Ships</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours is The Fraternal Fury

'Brother!' there is little to do but to lay back and enjoy the show. He had a beautiful wife, countless of whores and maids, all in all shapes and colors, all to him. But he still longed for her. For that ugly woman, he brought back a Targaryen tradition, for she was his and no one else's.

She won't bear the heirs to the crown, but he could care less for the boys she birthed for him. All in their spiting image. She forced me to love them in the same way I forced her to love me. It was a war to her, a war I was happy to let her win. Nothing was more glorious than a conquering Baratheon, he saw his victories in her face as she mounted him. I mount the world, and she mounts me.

The only woman who tells me what to do and I still like.

'Brother!' she wasn't ugly, no. But she wasn't Cersei, she wasn't Lyanna. She was Saandra, the same girl that father told me to protect until he came back, he never did, so he had to take matters in his own hands. Her breasts were swollen, they fit perfectly in my hands, she was with child again. Our third, and by the way she dug her nails in his chest and mounded for him, not their last. 'Brother!'


End file.
